What About!
by neoqueenserenity298
Summary: I started writing this when I had gotten 3 1/2 hours of sleep. STill it is pretty good. The Dursleys are nice now and Harry gets a major suprise in his Hogwarts letter.


Chapter 1: I don't Know  
  
It was a day like no other.  
  
An owl had arrived carrying a letter.  
  
When Harry took it he saw it wasn't addressed to him but to his Aunt Petunia.  
  
He walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she was washing dishes.  
  
"Aunt Petunia" Harry asked.  
  
"What" she asked annoyed that she had beed desturbed.  
  
"A letter came for u" Harry said still holding it.  
  
He looked at the return address.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Who's it from then" Petunia asked.  
  
"It's from my Headmaster at school" Harry said.  
  
Petunia dried off her hands and snatched the letter out of his hand.  
  
She opened it and started reading.  
  
She then looked at Harry who had started back on his way to the stairs.  
  
"Wait" she said.  
  
Harry turned around to find her smiling.  
  
It was not an evil smile but a kind 1.  
  
"Thank-u" she said.  
  
"For what" he asked.  
  
"For saving all of us" Petunia said.  
  
"I don't know what ur talking about" Harry started.  
  
"U saved all of my kind from death Harry" Petunia said.  
  
"Barley" Harry answered.  
  
"But u did" Petunia said.  
  
"Yes" Harry said.  
  
She stepped forward and eveloped him in a hug.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
But he liked how it felt to be hugged this way so he hugged her back.  
  
"What did the letter say" he asked.  
  
She handed him the letter and he began to read.  
  
He read the last part and looked at his aunt.  
  
"U haven't read all of it yet have u" Harry asked.  
  
"No" she said.  
  
He handed her the letter and she read the last bit.  
  
"He's dead" Harry said.  
  
"He can't be dead" he said to himself in a whisper.  
  
Petunia picked up the phone and dialed Vernons work #.  
  
"Vernon we need u home now. It's a family crisses" Petunia said before hanging up.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees.  
  
He noticed this and stood up.  
  
He ran up the stairs and got his wand.  
  
He knew Voldemort was dead but there were plenty of other Death Eaters running around looking for him to kill him.  
  
He ran back down the stairs wand out and in his closed hand.  
  
His Uncle had already gotten home and Dudley had gone into the kitchen.  
  
He also walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry looked at his 17 year old cousin.  
  
He had gotten slightly slimmer but had lost 50 pounds the summer before.  
  
Dudley looked at the wand and screamed for his dad.  
  
Vernon came running into the room and upon seeing Harry with his wand out clutched in his hand snatched it away from him.  
  
"I'm tired of u running around this house with this thing out" he said.  
  
Before Harry could stop him he broke it over his knee a few times.  
  
He dropped the pieces on the floor and laughed.  
  
Petunia came in just as he threw them on the ground.  
  
"What have u done" Petunia asked "He is our last hope of survival".  
  
"What are u talking about" Vernon said.  
  
Petunia handed him the letter and Harry picked up his broken wand pieces.  
  
He sat at the table and set them down like it would normally look.  
  
He swipped his hand over it and the wand pieces were inatantly put back together.  
  
Vernon finished reading the letter.  
  
"All this time u have been facing him every year" he said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Vernon looked at the wand and stepped back.  
  
"How did u do that" he asked.  
  
"I learned hand magic at school from Dumbledore last year so if Voldemort took my wand I'd be able to perform spells anyway without the Ministry knowing" Harry said.  
  
"What kinds of magic" Dudley asked couring.  
  
Harry turned his hand over and a ball of fire formed.  
  
He distinguished it and placed his hand on the table.  
  
A cold spurt of air came from his hands and when he removed it there was an ice rose.  
  
He picked it up and gave it his Aunt.  
  
She looked at it and smiled.  
  
Harry stood up and started walking up the stairs.  
  
He got into his room and started writing to Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I received a letter today from Dumbledore saying... Saying.... saying Sirius was...... Was..... was..... dead.  
  
At this point Harry had started crying.  
  
His tears fell down on the parchment as he continued to write.  
  
He wrote almost the exact same thing in Rons but he said Love Harry to Hermione, and he wrote ur best friend Harry for Ron.  
  
He sent the letters and sat on his bed.  
  
5 minutes later Aunt Petunia came up and knocked on his door.  
  
"Time for dinner" she said.  
  
Harry quickly dried his tears and opened the door.  
  
When he walked down stairs and into the kitchen he found some pork, mashed potatoe's, corn, and gravy on his plate.  
  
He sat down and started eating slowly.  
  
When he finished he got up and began to wash his dish.  
  
Petunia stopped him.  
  
"Harry" she said "We've talked about it and we decided u don't need to do that anymore".  
  
Harry stopped washing it and turned toward them.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
He turned toward the window and saw how light it was outside.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Harry said.  
  
He walked out the door and toward the park.  
  
When he got there he sat on a swing and watched all the happy family's with their children.  
  
He watched as a 17 year old girl jogged into the park with her head phones on.  
  
She had beautiful long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail.  
  
She was wearing a short sports top that said Head Cheerleader.  
  
She was wearing a short tight pair of shorts that said CHEER! On her butt.  
  
She sat on a swing next to him breathing hard.  
  
She took off her head phones and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi" he said rather sadly.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked.  
  
Harry hesitated for a second then said "my God Father died".  
  
He bent his head.  
  
"Oh. My friends God Father just died to" she said.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Where are ur parents" she asked.  
  
"Their dead too" he said.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"That's okay. It was along time ago. I was only baby when they died" Harry said.  
  
He looked at her. "Ur beautiful" Harry said "U kinda remind me of 1 of my best friends".  
  
"Thank-u" she said.  
  
Harry moved his bangs out of his eye's and the girls eye's widened.  
  
"Harry" she said.  
  
"Yes. Do I know u" he asked.  
  
"I sure hope so. We only went to school together since we were 11" she said.  
  
"Hermione" he said "Oh it's great to see u".  
  
"Did u really mean what u said about me being beautiful" Hermione said.  
  
"Do I ever lie" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione come on it's time for practice" a guy shouted at her from across the park.  
  
"Be there in a minute" she yelled.  
  
"I have Cheer practise now. U wanna come. Maybe join the squad" she asked.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said.  
  
"Please" Hermione said giving him the puppy dog eye's.  
  
"Oh alright then" he said.  
  
They stood up and Hermione led him over to the others.  
  
He saw a few guys looking at him.  
  
Harry stopped her for a second.  
  
"Hermione before we go over there. Um. Will u be my girlfriend" he asked blushing.  
  
Hermione jumped into his arms that instantly closed around her.  
  
He swung her around before setting her down on the ground again.  
  
She once again started leading him to the group.  
  
When they got there Harry saw the girls all looking at him.  
  
"Okay every one we ready" Hermione asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Okay Harry I already u have some muscle so u could probably lift me" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll try" Harry said.  
  
"We have a new addition to our squad and I need u all to be nice to him. His God Father. Our dear friend has passed away and the only family he has left are his friends so don't hastle him" Hermione said "I also need u guys to help him learn how to stunt".  
  
Each guy except for Harry stood next to a girl.  
  
"Watch them Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't need to" Harry said.  
  
"Why is that" Hermione asked amused.  
  
"Dudley watches the Cheer compititions all the time" Harry said.  
  
"So u can do what these guys are about to do" Hermione said.  
  
"Probably" Harry said.  
  
He watched as the guys held out their hands and the girls put a foot in them.  
  
They were hoisted above the guys heads as they put a hand on their butt to hold them up.  
  
"I've done that before" Harry said.  
  
"When" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I was 15. Dudley joined a cheer team for exersice. He dragged me along to the practiseces and some how they dragged me on the team" Harry said.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Lets see how u do" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione put her foot in his hands and he lifted her easily up into the air putting a hand on her butt to keep her up there.  
  
He let go and caught her around the waist.  
  
"Excellent" Hermione said.  
  
"Now lets see if he can do a full extention" 1 girl said.  
  
Hermione turned toward the girl and Harry put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Ready" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
He tossed her high enough to catch her feet in his hands and he lifted her so his arms were fully extended.  
  
He cradled her and caught her like a baby.  
  
He put her feet on the ground and she stood up.  
  
They practised until 8:00 and Harry, and Hermione watched as the rest of the squad went home.  
  
AN:I hope u like this. I know I like it. Please review and tell me what u think. 


End file.
